Bonnie Lockhart
Bonnie Lockhart is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Robin Riker in 2000, Kathy Conell from 2000 to 2002, and Judi Evans from 2003 to 2007. Evans reprised her role starting from July 22, 2017. This is also the first time that Evans will play both Bonnie and Adrienne Johnson at the same time. In November 2019, it was announced that Evans will return once again as Bonnie. No word yet on her first air date. Storylines |-|2000-07= Bonnie Lockhart is an attractive woman, a single mom to Mimi and her siblings since being abandoned by her husband. Bonnie is a smoker who's been trying to quit for years. She wears a nicotine patch, but lights up a few minutes after she puts it on. She is jealous of all the families in Salem whom she perceives as luckier than she is: the Bradys, Hortons, and DiMeras. She speaks ill of them behind their backs, but lays on the charm when she's in their presence. Her relationship with her daughter Mimi is a loving one, although Mimi sees through her mom's victim act and is disapproving of her schemes. Bonnie's always had plenty of ambition, but never any luck and she resents the hell out of it. She feels life is unfair to her and her children and she's always searching for a way to improve their lot, as long as it doesn't take a lot of effort on her part. She cleans houses for a living, but is always working on a get rich quick scheme. She will drive miles and miles to play Mega Power Ball, even if she doesn't have the money for gas. She has tried many a self-help seminar in hopes of a way to turn her life around, but never follows through. But this happy-go-lucky schemer never blames herself; she always has an excuse, always feels she's done everything right and it is life that is letting her down. After pursuing Mickey Horton relentlessly, Bonnie was thrilled when she finally got him to propose. She hurried him to the altar, convinced that if she didn't they would never marry. As they returned back to the house after the wedding, they were greeted by Maggie, Mickey's first wife, back alive from the dead. But rather than feel threatened, Bonnie felt only confident. Because Maggie had been declared legally dead, her marriage to Mickey was null and void, so Bonnie was the only legal Mrs. Mickey Horton. The three live together in the house, but Bonnie is determined to be Mickey's only wife. When her daughter Mimi came to her telling her she was pregnant, Bonnie encouraged her to get an abortion, telling her that having children too young would ruin her life (like she felt it had ruined hers), but when Mimi developed an infection after the abortion that rendered her infertile, Bonnie was devastated. Things went from bad to worse when Mimi was arrested for assaulting Jan Spears and sentenced to spend years in prison! Luckily Mimi was soon exonerated by a video showing she was nowhere near Jan at the time of the accident, but Bonnie didn't get much chance to enjoy her daughter's freedom before Mickey told her that he had decided to return to Maggie. Once Mickey ousted her from his life, Bonnie immediately went back to scheming for a new man and found herself very interested in a newly-single Roman Brady. When a skeleton was uncovered in Salem, Bonnie was frantic to keep the skeleton's identity from becoming known -- it turned out that the skeleton belonged to her former husband, David, whom Mimi had accidentally killed during an argument. Bonnie convinced Mimi to let her take the blame for David's death and went off to serve her time, while Mimi left Salem with her younger brother Conner. |-|2017-18= After 10 years, Bonnie as seen against on July 22 when she escapes from prison with the help of Hattie Adams and Angelica Deveraux. Bonnie takes over the life of her look-alike Adrienne, whom she impersonates. Bonnie, posing as Adrienne Johnson (reluctantly) dumps Lucas Horton, reunites with Justin Kiriakis, and eventually dumps him, too. She attempts to wreck Maggie Horton's life in revenge for Maggie, as she sees it, stealing Mickey Horton from her. Following a botched wedding to Victor Kiriakis, she is ultimately unmasked by Adrienne's brother Steve Johnson, who realizes who she is. Bonnie diverts Brady Black, escaping and intending to seek Mimi's help. Gallery Judi Evans as Bonnie Lockhart.JPG BonnieL.JPG Bonnie defends Mimi to Hope.JPG Mimi & Bonnie.JPG Mickey & Bonnie wedding.JPG Bonnie cowgirl hat.JPG Bonnie's back 2017.JPG Lucas & Bonnie kiss.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Lockhart Family Category:Villains Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s